1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation guide mechanism for a paper roll to be installed in a paper magazine. The present invention also relates to a guide apparatus for a paper magazine which guides the paper magazine with a large diameter roll of paper held therein to a magazine engaging port formed in an under side of an outer surface of a main body of a photographic printing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in a photographic printing machine which prints a negative image of a negative film strip onto a photographic printing paper (hereafter referred to as photographic paper), a paper magazine is engaged with a magazine engaging port arranged on an outer surface of a main body of a photographic printing machine. The photographic paper is drawn out of a paper roll held in the paper magazine and sent to an exposing section in the photographic printing machine so as to process the printing of the paper. Then the photographic paper is sent to a developing section thereof to be developed.
When the work of installing the paper into the paper magazine is taken into account, the size of the paper magazine mentioned above, i.e., the roll diameter of the paper roll held in the paper magazine which represents the length of the photographic paper, naturally is limited in size, and typically the length is usually over two hundred meters.
Therefore, when printing using the same size of photographic paper is used continuously in large quantities, the paper roll has to be replaced frequently.
To solve this problem, an oversize paper magazine is proposed which can hold a large sized roll of paper having a photographic paper length of some five hundred meters. The oversize paper magazine has begun to be used when the same size of negative film strips are printed in large quantities.
The oversize paper magazine described above has, on its one side, an opening with a lid to be opened and closed, and has, in its inside, a cantilevered roll shaft for supporting a paper roll. The paper roll is installed onto the roll shaft through the opening.
In the oversize paper magazine, since a free end of the roll shaft for supporting the paper roll is arranged inside the paper magazine, the paper roll having a weight over ten kilograms must be lifted and installed onto the roll shaft while the center hole of the paper roll core is being aligned with the roll shaft. Further the installation is typically implemented in a dark room and the installation of the paper roll has demanded a lot of time.
Since the roll shaft has a lock lever on its free end for operating a chuck to hold the inside of the paper roll set thereon, the paper roll must be carefully installed so that the end face of the paper roll is not damaged by the lock lever. Damage by the lock lever has been an annoying problem in prior systems.
Although casters are attached to the oversize magazine on the bottom surface thereof to make it movable, because of its heavy weight, about 70 kg with a new paper roll housed, the handling movement is not easy and it takes a large amount of time to engage it with the magazine engaging port.